Secrets Don't Make Friends
by onceawarbleralwaysawarbler
Summary: Kurt's cousin is kicked out of her house because shes pregnant, & Kurt has no other choice but to offer her to live in Windsor with him. But how will the Windsor boys react? Dalton!verse. Based off of Dalton, by CP Coulter. M for mature themes! Derek/OC Dwight/OC * ON HIATUS *
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello again! (: I should probably be finishing my other multichapter fic before I start another one, but… I DON'T WANT TO YET. Anyways- so I was sitting on my couch staring into space, when a plot bunny planted _this_ in my mind. And so, it needed to be written. This was written just for fun.

**This is a Dalton!verse fic**. There _is_ an OC, and she is important to the story. I hope you guys like her. I sure do. (:

_All of the OC's besides Annabelle belong to the wonderful_ _**CP Coulter!**_ Go read her story 'Dalton' if you haven't yet. It's _amazing._

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Or any OC's besides Annabelle and her family...

WAH. LEAVE ME TO CRY.

_**Secrets Don't Make Friends**_

_**Chapter 1: Papa Don't Preach**_

As Kurt sat next to his boyfriend, (boyfriend!He _still_ couldn't believe it!), on the couch in the Windsor common room, he took in the havoc in the making around him.

Evan, Ethan, and Shane were currently engaged in a rather enthusiastic Nerf war, as Reed watched on from the recliner next to where Kurt and Blaine sat, warily watching his own boyfriend fire the plush missiles. David and Wes were discussing girls (_of course_, Kurt thought) in the corner as they sipped Diet Cokes. Dwight was busy lining the windowpane with salt.

Kurt was suddenly jerked back into reality as he felt his back pocket vibrate. He pulled out his phone, and glanced at the IPhone screen.

_Incoming Call: Annabelle_

Blaine saw Kurt's confused look and followed his gaze to the IPhone's screen. He gave the countertenor a curious glance as the said boy stood up. He shot Blaine a look that said, '_Hold on. I'm just as confused.'_

He walked towards the kitchen entrance, where he knew he'd find some peace, and let this thumb press the green button. He cautiously brought the phone to his ear, and asked slowly, "Annabelle?"

But, all he heard from the other end of the line was crying. He could hear the person on the opposite end sniffle, and they said in a quiet, broken voice, "Kurt? Kurt, I need your help. You're the first person I could think of. I- I need a place to stay. You're- You're still at Dalton, right?"

Kurt's eyebrows furrowed in concern. He's never heard his cousin sound so small. She was a tough girl. She had more courage than Kurt and Blaine put together. Kurt looked into the common room, where he saw Blaine watching him from the couch, a concerned look on his face, too. He motioned for him to follow, and he shot up from the couch, and strode into the kitchen. He stood quietly as Kurt turned back to the phone. "Yeah, Anna, I am. Why, what's wrong? Where are you?" he asked, cradling the phone to his face with both hands as he heard his favorite cousin sob again, then couch violently.

"I- I'm on the side of the freeway. I tried- tried to walk, but, I can't." Kurt's eyes widen in worry.

"Anna? Anna! Wha- why are you walking? What happened! Where exactly are you? I need you to calm down and tell me, ok Hun?" He said, sprinting out of the kitchen and through the common room, up the stairs and into his room as he talked into the receiver. By this time, all of the boys in the common room were frozen with whatever they were occupied with before- when Kurt freaks out, it means something important is happening.

As Kurt rushed down the stair, pulling on his Marc Jacobs coat, he heard his cousin answer in a small voice, "I- I'm on the side of Interstate 71, right by a McDonald's. My dad, he- he kicked me out." At this, the girl broke into a fresh set of tears. Kurt swung open the door, Blaine on his heels as he rushed into the rain towards the parking lot where his Navigator sat. He opened the door, and clambered into the passenger seat, tossing Blaine the keys as he climbed into the front seat and started the ignition.

"Anna, oh my, are you- are you ok? Why would Uncle John- why would he do that?" Kurt said, his hand flying to his mouth in shock. Blaine turned onto the street in front of Dalton, and looked to Kurt. He had no idea where to go, or _why_ he was even driving. Kurt put 7 fingers up, then 1 as he held his phone in between his ear and his shoulder. Blaine nodded in understanding- _interstate 71._ He sped off, fast, yet not over the speed limit, but as Kurt sat listening to his crying cousin, all he could think was, '_This isn't fast enough. Annabelle could be hurt. We need to get to her. We need to find her!'_

As they merged onto interstate 71, Kurt looked for a McDonalds. He knew where his cousin lived, and he knew they were relatively close.

"He- he kicked me out because- cause I'm pregnant."

At this, Kurt's jaw dropped, and his phone almost followed suit. He spotted his curly- haired brunette cousin, and motioned for Blaine to pull off of the interstate. When they reached the girl sitting on the small suitcase in front of the fast food venue, Kurt threw his door open, and sprinted to his sobbing cousin. As he rushed, he took in her appearance. Her normally frizzy, curly light brown hair was clumped to her head, wet from the rain. Her face and eyes were red, and it looked as if her tears were mixing with the rain. Her normally beautiful hazel- green eyes were bloodshot, and her expression made Kurt's heart shatter. There was a large black bruise moving down the left side of her face, and her neck was red and raw looking. Dried blood was leaking from her nose, and she had a small cut above her right eyebrow. He helped her up, and led her to the car while Blaine grabbed her small bag and set it in the backseat. He started the car up again as Kurt and Anna sat in the backseat, Anna crying into Kurt's shoulder. He patted her back, rubbing soothing circles as he did. He made cooing noises, trying to get her to calm down. When she finally did, Kurt looked at her, and flat out said, "What the hell happened, Anna?"

She looked down at her flip flop- clad feet, and then back into her cousin's loving eyes. She remembered that she called _Kurt_ specifically because he loved her, no matter what. She took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eyes as she started her story.

X

_**(Annabelle's flashback.)**_

_ She remembered walking into the house, feeling queasy. She was at her best friend Jamie's house went she got sick, and, panicking, went straight home- but not before stopping at the local pharmacy. As she went into her bathroom that connected to her room, she pulled the small box out of the plastic bag, and ripped it open. Ten minutes later, she sat on the bathroom floor, her back against the closed door. She held in her hand a tiny white stick, which showed her the little symbol she never wanted to see, at least while she was a teenager- a little pink plus sign. She threw the stick across the small bathroom. Her eyes were stinging with unshed tears. She pulled her knees towards her body, and buried her face in her knees. She desperately wished her mother was still here. She wished she didn't run away with some random doctor. All she had was her little sister, Cassie, and her dad. She didn't know who to tell first. Suddenly, she heard the front door open and slam shut, and her dad's voice boom through the front hallway as he continued his conversation on the phone. _

_ "Yes, Bill, I understand. Yea. Mhm. Ok, I have to go make dinner for Anna and Cass. I'll call you later, and then we can discuss the little details." _

_ Anna stood up, and mustered all of her courage together. She swung the door open, and marched into the kitchen. She walked in, and immediately saw her dad lay his badge and belt down on the counter. In the belt was his gun and baton. He still wore his police uniform as he pulled ingredients for that night's dinner out of the fridge._

_ "What's up, An?" He asked casually, pulled carrots out of the drawer. He moved to the other counter and grabbed his belt as she opened her mouth, and closed her eyes._

_ "Daddy, I'm pregnant." _

_ She slowly opened her eyes, and saw her dad's still figure, frozen in place, his back still towards her. _

_ "You- You're not serious, are you Annabelle?" He asked, turning towards her, belt still in hand. Anna noticed his hand waver over the baton. She took a deep breath, and nodded._

_ "I am. But-" _

_ Suddenly, she was cut off. Her dad had smacked her across the left side of her face with his baton, his whole body shaking with rage. She fell to the ground, her hand immediately flying to her face as she released a screech of pain. Her dad's tall, looming figure stood above her. She trembled with fear. She knew her dad had anger problems, but- she never knew he'd actually hit her._

_ He gave her a once over, and raised his baton once more. _

_ "I guess we're going to have to beat the problem away." He said, no emotion whatsoever in his expression. Anna's hands immediately flew to her stomach, and she curled herself into a ball to protect her stomach. Before she knew it, her dad was beating her repeatedly with the baton. She felt tears rush down her face. She looked up at her dad, and suddenly felt him hit her in the nose forcefully with the baton. She felt a crack, and suddenly blood was rushing from her nose. _

_ She suddenly felt her dad's strong, callused hands grip her throat, and pick her up. She grasped at the hands, her throat constricting, making it hard for her to breathe. Her dad leaned into her face, and whispered hatefully through clenched teeth, "Get the fuck outta my house."_

_She ran from the kitchen, into her room. She heard her dad yell, "You have 10 minutes to pack!"_

_ She looked around the room, and immediately ran to her closet, pulling out her suitcase. It was small, but it would do. She grabbed her deodorant, perfume, and eyeliner. She grabbed 4 shirts, and 4 pairs of pants. She threw them into the bag, and then grabbed her phone charger. She tossed it in carelessly, and zipped the suitcase shut, knowing she had very little time left. She had barely any time to pull her flip flops on as she heard her dad storming down the hallway. _

_ "2 MINUTES." He yelled, pounding on the door. She looked around the room. _

_ As her dad yelled a 1 minute warning, she grabbed the picture of her mother, her, and Cassie. She clutched the picture frame to her chest as she threw the bag over her shoulder and burst from her room, sprinting past her dad. She tore the front door open, and ran into the stormy afternoon, followed by her dad's calls of hate, such as 'dirty whore',' disgrace', and even 'soulless human'. _

_ She got to the corner before she realized that she was freezing, and didn't grab any money. She walked on, and as she reached a fast food restaurant, she realized she had nowhere to go. Her closet relatives were Uncle Burt, Aunt Carole, Finn, and-_

_ That's it! Kurt! He goes to Dalton now, which is 15 minutes from her house! _

_ She pulled out her phone, and clicked on the contact. _

_ One ring._

_ Two._

_ Three._

_ "Hello?"_

_ She breathed a sigh of relief. She just might be ok. _

X

By the time Anna finished her very graphic story, they had arrived at Dalton. Kurt had tears in his eyes, and Blaine, seeing that Kurt would probably want some alone time with his cousin before he was ambushed with questions from the Windsor's, left the two cousins in the Navigator, and quickly made his way back to Windsor Hall.

As he answered the door, all hell broke loose.

"What happened? Where's Alice!"

"Where's Kurt, is he ok?"

"Blaine! What the hell, man!"

Blaine walked into the common room full of his panicking friends, and flopped onto the couch.

"First off guys, I need you to _not_ ambush Kurt like you just did to me when he comes in. Don't ambush Annabelle, either."

At the sudden use of a girl's name, the boy's all looked to Blaine. Reed was the one to break the silence.

"Who- who's Annabelle? And _why_ is she coming in here?" He asked, his eyes growing big with worry.

Blaine sighed, and ran a hand through his loosened curls.

"Annabelle's Kurt's cousin. She's coming here because her dad kicked her out, because she's pregnant."

"Whoa, man, that's… harsh." Shane said, rubbing his neck as he took a seat on the armrest of the recliner Reed sat at.

Blaine heard the familiar beeping of Kurt's car being locked, and, as a second thought, added, "Oh, and, guys? Don't stare."

Before any of the teenagers could ask what to not stare at, the doors to Windsor burst open, and revealed a sight many of them wouldn't soon forget.

X

A/N: AHA! CLIFFHANGER! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I really like this story so far. ASDFGHJKL.

I feel bad writing the abuse parts. But they need to be done, sadly. ;n;

Like it? Love it? Hate it? Review, and let me know! (:


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well, after a whole month, I'm here to update SDMF once again! :D I had been meaning to for a LONG time, but school had gotten in the way, and then I had Glee Live (OH MY GOD, BEST NIGHT EVER). But, I now have a whole 3 and a half months of summer to write & update my stories! :D I've had a majority of this chapter written for about 2 weeks, then my computer crashed when I went to upload the finished chapter. GAH. And may I remind some of you: this is FANFICTION. It probably won't seem realistic. It shouldn't. Well, this story isn't. I know you may think that it's unreal for a girl to be smuggled and hidden in an all-boys' dormitory, but let's face it- a LOT of things we read/watch these days are really freakin' unrealistic.

Anyways- I hope you enjoy chapter 2 of Secrets Don't Make Friends!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, besides Annabelle and any other OC besides the ones owned by the wonderful Miss CP Coulter! *grins*

_**Secrets Don't Make Friends**_

_Chapter 2: Reactions_

Kurt stood at the entrance of the common room, a wary look on his face. He was greeted with the faces of the Windsor boys- some in shock, some in surprise, but most in confusion. Blaine turned, and strode over to the front of the room, concern plastered in his features. He gathered Kurt into a hug, and as he glanced over the slightly taller boy's shoulders, he caught sight of Annabelle standing just outside the entrance to Windsor house, face red and bruised. Little blood remained on the silent girl's face- most of it had been washed away by a mixture of rain and tears.

Blaine released his boyfriend from his grasp, and slowly walked towards Annabelle. She slowly looked up from the ground, her bright green eyes meeting Blaine's dark golden ones. He stepped up to the broken girl, and carefully wrapped his arms around her. As he did so, he led her inside. Kurt let his hand fall on his cousin's back, leading the pair up the stairs to the dorm rooms. Blaine released his hold on Anna, and also led her up the stairs, one arm around her shoulders.

As they reached the door to Kurt and Reed's room, Annabelle glanced from the corner of her eyes, just in time to see a group of uniform-clad teenage boys scramble back around the corner, out of sight. Kurt sighed, and led Anna into the room, followed closely by Blaine. "You get used to them, pretty quickly, Anna." He said, not even glancing at the now-present boys who had returned to their spot at the end of the hallway, watching the trio escape into the boarding room.

Reed stumbled over his feet, trying to get to his room. "Hold on, I'm going to see if they need any help. Maybe I can get her some blankets, or something!"

But, as Reed's hand brushed the door handle, he was quickly pulled away by two sets of strong, lean arms.

"Not again, little Dormouse." Evan said, eyes locked on the door as he helped his brother pull the smaller boy away.

"Let Alice help her." Ethan said, eyes also trained towards the white dorm room door.

"B- But it's my room! I want to help!" he said, looking at the blonde twins with a worried look on his face.

"Reed, you can barely take care of yourself without being injured." Wes said, clapping the boy on the shoulder. Reed just sighed in response.

"Fine. I guess so." Reed said, eyeing the door warily one last time before allowing himself to be dragged off by the Tweedles, back towards the common room.

X

Inside, Kurt led Annabelle to the large, white padded couch in the middle of the room, Blaine following closely. He sat her down, and stood straight in front of her as Blaine took the vacant seat next to her. He sighed, and crossed his arms.

"So, Anna. You're a smart girl. _How_ are** you** pregnant!"

Anna could feel the boy's piercing gazes on her as she slowly lifted her head to look them in the eyes.

"It's- kind of a long story." She said, fiddling with her hands in her lap. Kurt laughed a tiny giggle, and moved to sit on Anna's other side.

"Believe me, we have time." Kurt answered seriously, taking her hand. Blaine followed suit, and grasped her right hand softly.

As Anna stared at the floor for a few moments to compose herself once more, she cleared her throat.

"Well, a few weeks ago, I went to a party with my friend Sarah, and-"

"Whoa, wait- you went to a _party_?" Kurt interrupted, holding one finger up to silence Anna. "I've been to one party, and I'm _two years older than you!_" he said, a stern look on his face as he crossed his arms over his chest. Anna just gave him an amused look, and said, "Well, at least I'm a freshman. Some people I know went to parties in _middle school!_"

Kurt just stood up, threw his hands into the air with an exasperated sigh.

"But, how many of them have gotten _pregnant?_" he said, putting his hands on his hips. When he saw Anna's reaction to this, he immediately felt bad. Her eyes were once more downcast, and her features showed sadness, pain, and regret.

Kurt kneeled in front of the downtrodden girl, and put both hands on her shoulders.

"Hey." He said softly, and she slowly looked up at her cousin.

Blaine watched on as the two cousins shared a look, which showed and meant so much. He was terrified to as much as move, in case he were to ruin the moment shared between the two brunettes.

After a few moments, though, Kurt pulled Anna into a quick, chaste hug, and took his seat next to her once again.

"So, what happened at this party?" he asked, eyebrows raised, a serious look on his face.

X

_As she stepped into the large, beige house with Sarah on her heels, she could immediately make out the distinct smell of alcohol. _

"_Sarah, you said there'd be no alcohol!" Anna said, giving her blonde friend an exasperated look. Sarah just shrugged. _

"_My cousin said that. I thought so, too." As she said this, she strode over to the large kitchen, where all the drinks were held. Sarah worked her way through the crowd, and poured herself a cup of beer, and tried to hand Anna one. She was just met with an accusing glare, which she shrugged off. Anna sighed, and grabbed a can of pop out of a nearby cooler, which she poured into a red plastic cup._

***Later that night***

_Anna set her third cup of pop down, and turned to Sarah, who was sitting on some junior's lap as she sloppily sipped at her fourth beer._

"_Watch my drink." Anna quickly said. Without waiting for Sarah to respond, she stood, and wandered aimlessly up a staircase, finding the bathroom easily._

_After refreshing herself, she quickly scrubbed her hands as a digital clock that sat atop the marble bathroom countertop caught her eye._

_1:43._

'_Shit, we better leave soon.' She thought to herself as she swung open the door. She stumbled downstairs, and grabbed her pop off of the table she left it at as she scanned the crowd for Sarah. _

_She quickly finished her pop off, and soon started to feel herself slowly loosen._

'_When did it get so fuzzy in here? Why is everyone moving so sideways?' Anna shook her head and double checked the now empty cup. Yeah, it was pop. For some odd reason, Anna found this uncontrollably hysterical, and started to giggle._

_She was still giggling in her own little world as a senior approached her._

"_Hey, I'm Steven." The blonde haired, blue eyed boy said, eyeing Anna seductively. _

_She giggled, and lifted a strand of his hair._

"_He he, I *hiccup* see your rooooots!" she said, suddenly less coherent with words than usual._

_Steven grabbed her hand, and kissed it gingerly. Anna grinned, and threw her arms around the boy._

"_Let's go find a room."_

_X_

_When Anna woke up, all she could feel was pain. Pain in her eyes, in her stomach, in her head, everywhere. She groaned, and covered her eyes with a pillow. Minutes later, she opened her eyes._

_What she saw was unexpected, to say the least. _

_She was lying in a dirty bed, sheets strewn out over her legs. She turned her head, and was met with the sight of emptiness._

_The stranger had left her. _

_She wanted to move, but all of her strength had left her. That's when she looked down, and noticed her clothes-less body._

_When her brain had finally cleared enough to register this fact, she quickly stood up, a pit of sickness threatening to grow in her stomach. _

_She found her pants and shirt, and quickly threw them on, not caring if they were inside out or backwards. She stumbled down the stairs, and quickly spotted Sarah on her cousin's couch. She slowly made her way over to her friend, and quickly shook herself awake._

"_Sarah, we- we've got to go. Sarah!" Anna said, shaking her friend. As her eyes slowly opened, she took in her friend's appearance._

"_Jesus, Anna, you look like crap." She said, sitting up and rubbing her eyes._

"_Thanks. I feel like it, too." Anna replied, pulling her friend up from the couch. "Can we go?" _

_Sarah just nodded her head, and fished around in her pockets for her keys. They slowly made their way out of the house, carefully stepping over the sleeping bodies scattered about. When they made it to their car, Anna clambered into the passenger seat, and quickly fell asleep. She felt sick to her stomach, and needed to rest._

_She could make out what happened last night, and she prayed to God that what she thinks might happen won't._

X

"So, wait, let me get this straight. YOU HAD SEX WITH A STRANGER?" Kurt said, many emotions running across his face. Blaine just sat silently next to Anna, a thoughtful look on his face.

"I- I don't know what happened! It just did!" Anna said, tears welling up in her eyes once again.

"Wait, Kurt- Anna, you said that after you finished your pop, you felt, _different?_" Blaine said, looking at the fragile girl, who just nodded in response. Blaine nodded in understanding, and looked at Kurt.

"Kurt, Anna was drugged. She couldn't think straight. So, this isn't really her fault." Blaine said, taking Anna's hand and rubbing calming circles onto the back of it as he spoke to his boyfriend.

Kurt sighed, and hugged his cousin. "Well, what're we going to do?" he said to no one in particular.

"She can stay here!"

At this, Kurt, Blaine, and Anna all looked at the door to the room, which was now open and revealed the group of Windsor boys, all of them looking either worried or excited.

"Can she, Kurt?" Ethan asked, jumping up and down with his twin, who looked equally excited.

Reed took a step forward, and smiled. "Kurt, we can move our makeshift closet, and put a bed in its place. It works out perfectly!"

Kurt just looked to Blaine, and said, "Well, as acting Prefect, it's up to Blaine."

Blaine looked around the room, at all the hopeful faces, and laughed as he shook his head and shrugged.

"Well, why not?"

Anna hugged Blaine, and then threw herself at Kurt, tears welling up in her eyes once again as they spilled over.

"Thank you so much, guys. I love you so much." She said, sobbing into her cousin's shoulder. Blaine stood up, and pat her shoulder as he made his way to the doorway, and ushered the other Windsor boys out of the room to give the cousins some privacy.

As Blaine walked down the stairs back to the common room, Wes caught up with him, and slung his arm around one of his best friends, grinning madly.

"So, there's going to be a _girl_ in _Windsor_? How fun!" he said, laughing as he said this.

Blaine just shook his head, but smiled nonetheless. "Why do I get the feeling this isn't a great idea?"

The Tweedles turned, and smiled mischievous twin smiles while walking backwards.

"Because any idea made in Windsor is rarely ever a great idea." Evan said.

"But, they're fun, which makes up for it!" Ethan said, both of the boys turning at once and sprinting into the kitchen.

Blaine sighed, and flopped down into the couch next to Reed, who smiled consolingly.

This is going to be a _long_ school year.

X

A/N: Now, I won't be updating this weekend, because I'll be up north, but next week, chapter three will be up! (: Is there anything you'd like to see in this story? Like, any pairings? I was thinking of having one of the boys fall for Anna, but I'm not sure which one. Review, or PM me, and tell me your opinion! (:

Thank you for reading! *heart*


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: FINALLY, AN UPDATE.

Fun fact, I wrote this during a really bad thunderstorm when the power went out. In my basement.

It was fun. So I hope this doesn't disappoint.

And, before I start, I'd just like to thank _**Puckleberryshipper326**_ for the WONDERFUL idea for the pairing in this fic! It's one I never would've thought of! (:

Enjoy! *Note: I don't know if Dalton has a fountain. I imagine it does, right in between Stuart and Windsor. So just, roll with it. Ok? Ok. (:

_**Secrets Don't Make Friends**_

_Chapter 3: Caged Bird_

When Anna woke for the third time that night, she shot into a sitting position, a sheen of sweat on her forehead. She glanced around the darkened room, looking for any hint that she had wakened her cousin or Reed. She let out an almost silent sigh of relief when her suspicions weren't confirmed. She squinted at the alarm clock across the room, by Kurt's bed.

3:23

Anna groaned, and threw her blanket to her feet. She silently slipped off of the couch in the middle of the room, which was to serve as her 'bed' until a better option was found. She smiled softly to herself as she thought back to that night's events. All of the boy's had been extremely welcoming, shooting her large grins and giving her warm pats on the back as Kurt and Blaine showed her around Windsor House. Unfortunately, she would have to entertain herself there while the boy's were at school and Warbler practice.

She sighed once more, and quietly slipped out of the room, her feet padding along almost eerily against the hardwood flooring of the hallway. As Anna grasped the banister, she quickly made her way into the common room, pursuing her lips as she noted the absence of chatter echoing off of the large, cozy main room's walls. She smiled to herself, and made her way into the kitchen, intent on making a glass of chocolate milk.

As she nudged the door open silently, she vaguely recalled what her mother had told her the night before she left with the doctor.

X

_**(8 years ago)**_

Anna stepped off of the bus, shrugging her 'SpongeBob Squarepants' backpack farther up onto her small shoulders, as she waddled her way up the driveway towards her house, where her mom was waiting for her patiently by the door, a small smile gracing her glossy lips.

"Good afternoon, darling. How was school?" she greeted her oldest daughter, picking Anna up and kissing her temple softly.

The young girl sighed, and leaned her head onto her mother's shoulder as she was carried inside.

"It was okay. Holly was being mean to me at recess, though." She said, crossing her small arms as her mother set her on the couch of the living room.

"Oh? How so, baby doll?" he mother asked, crossing the room to the small playpen situated on the opposite side, where faint gargling noises were being emitted from.

"Well, first of all, she stole my Barbie doll that Gramma Lucy bought me and wouldn't give it back. Then, at lunch, she called me 'baby face'. It wasn't nice, and it hurt my feelings!" Anna said, tears beginning to form in her hazel- green eyes. Anna watched as her mother strode to the couch, taking a seat next to her distraught daughter as she held the other in one arm.

Anna huffed as she uncrossed her arms, and leaned her head onto her mother's shoulder, tears silently streaming down her small, perfectly rounded face.

"Hey, no- baby, don't cry. It's ok." Her mom soothed, but it did no good.

Suddenly, she smirked, and stood, striding into the kitchen after quickly setting Cassie into her playpen. Anna heard her mother talked to her from the kitchen, so she rose to her feet, and trudged into the kitchen, to be met with the sight of her mother grabbing 2 glasses out of the cupboard.

"Anna, honey, could you please grab me the milk?" she said, looking to her daughter as she walked towards the pantry, a single perfectly manicured eyebrow raised in question.

"Yeah, mommy." Anna replied, walking briskly towards the fridge and grabbing the half-full half gallon of milk. She carefully set it on the counter by the glasses her mom had set down, and took a seat at the kitchen table, waiting for her mother to reappear.

As she sat, swinging her legs, she heard her mother call playfully from the pantry behind her.

"Close your eyes, Anna bear! This is a surprise!" she called, a hint of laughter in her voice.

Anna did as she was told, and listened to her mother bustle around the kitchen. She heard a squirting noise, followed by the clinking of a spoon against glass.

"Ok, you can open them now." Her mom said. When she opened her eyes, she was met with the sight of her mom leaning down in front of her, a smile on her face as she held out two glasses of chocolate milk. Anna grasped the smaller one, an ecstatic look on her young face. Her mother laughed as she watched her daughter take a sip, and make a surprised noise at the sweetness of the milk.

"Mommy, this tastes sweeter than normal! It's yummy!" Anna said, a twinkle in her eye replacing the now long-gone tears.

Her mother giggled, the light, tinkling noise echoing off of the walls of their large kitchen.

"Well, darling, whenever I was in a bad mood, my mother always used to make me 'special' chocolate milk. It's her secret recipe. She only made it when I seemed like I needed cheering up, though. I'll give you the recipe later, so when I'm not home, you can make it yourself." She said, smiling so widely that her green eyes crinkled around the corners. She sipped at her milk daintily, watching her daughter gulp the glass down in 4 drinks. She laughed as the girl stood up, grabbing her now empty glass and setting it into the sink.

"Thank you, mommy! That really put me in a good mood." Anna said, when she turned to face her mother. She ran to her, and was engulfed by her mother's strong arms wrapping around her and squeezing lovingly.

"I love you, Anna bear."

"I love you too, mommy!" Anna replied enthusiastically, leaning her head upwards to kiss her mother lovingly.

Little did she know, that would be the last time she hugged her mother.

X

Anna grabbed a glass from the cupboard Kurt had pointed out to her that afternoon, and made her way to the fridge, her bare feet gliding across the tile. She grabbed the milk, and set it onto the counter by the glass, and started scavenging the cupboards for the ingredients. Soon, she had found the powder and syrup, and put a gracious amount of both into her small glass. She grabbed a spoon from a nearby drawer, and stirred silently, her chin in her hand, while her elbow rested on the counter, the other arm busy stirring quickly.

When she was content with the result, Anna set the spoon into the sink, and slowly walked into the common room, sipping at her milk as she did so. As she swallowed the rich liquid, she could feel herself calming. Even though the memory reminded her of terrible things, it didn't change the fact that her Gramma Lucy's secret recipe milk always calmed her.

She sat down in the large recliner in the room, eyes wandering over the multiple items that were scattered around the room. On the table in front of her, there were 2 Nerf guns, along with a countless amount of fashion magazines. She sighed, and laughed quietly.

_'Those magazines must be Kurt's and Reed's.'_

She let her eyes wander once more, and soon she was staring out the large windows by the entrance of Windsor, which faced a large clearing leading towards the school. In clear sight, there was a large building, which Anna presumed to be Stuart house. She laughed as she recalled the boy's telling her about the houses', but mostly the twins.

X

_'Hanover is a good house, they don't bother us.' Ethan said, while Evan made a thumb up to show that this statement was true._

_ 'Stuart, though- they're full of terrible people. Who drink too much coffee.' Evan said._

_ 'Sort of like Alice!' Ethan supplied._

_ Kurt shot the pair a glare that could make Sue Sylvester bow her head in shame._

_ 'Excuse me, but Stuart's consume __**much**__ more coffee than I do.' _

_ While the three argued over Stuart and their obviously unhealthy coffee intake, Anna sat in confusion. _

_ 'Wait- who's Alice?' she said, her head tilted to the side in confusion. Reed smiled at her, and gestured to the twins, who were now in a heated argument with Kurt over how much coffee he had drank the previous day._

_ 'The twins, they nickname us from characters in 'Alice in Wonderland'. I'm Dormouse, Blaine is the White Rabbit, the twins are the Tweedles, Kurt is Alice, and so on and so forth. I'm pretty sure you grasp the concept.' Reed finished, smiling sweetly at the girl seated next to him. She nodded, and giggled. _

_ 'I never expected an all-boy's private school to be so- fun.' She said, looking around the crowded common room. Reed shrugged in reply._

_ 'Well, you get used to it quickly.' He said, returning to his fashion magazine with a smirk. Anna nodded._

_ 'I hope so.' She thought silently, observing the group with a small smile._

X

Before she realized what was happening, Anna was at the large door of Windsor house, glancing over her shoulder to make sure no one was awake and wandering the house. After she confirmed to herself that she was alone, she opened the door as quietly as possible, and slid out into the pale moonlight, her pale blue tank top and black pajama pants glowing in the brightness. She breathed in a deep breath, and smiled at the familiar smell of wet grass.

She started making her way across the clearing, not sure where she was heading. She convinced herself that she just needed fresh air, and needed to clear her head.

As she was walking, she noticed a large fountain, whose water seemed to glitter underneath the almost harsh glare of the moon. She sat on the edge of the fountain, and immediately slipped her feet into the cool water. She sighed at the touch, and closed her eyes. She lifted her head up skywards, exposing her long, lean neck.

"Well, I've never seen you here, before."

Anna's eyes shot open at the voice, and before she knew it, she had jumped from her seat, landing in the fountain. A small shout escaped her lips before she closed them, eyes surveying the area around her quickly as she removed herself from the fountain. Thankfully, only her pants had gotten wet.

"Who's there?" she said out loud, standing in the fountain. Her eyes landed on a sole figure walking towards the fountain, a smirk evident on the man's face. Anna scrambled out of the fountain, a fierce blush creeping onto her face as she realized that, _oh shit, I'm a girl, I'm not supposed to be here!_

As if the boy could read her thoughts, he stopped walking about 5 feet away from Anna, and laughed deeply. Anna took this opportunity to examine the boy.

He had an almost dirty brown colored hair, which was stuck up with gel. His dark brown eyes didn't show any emotion, besides interest. He was well built, and noticeably taller than Anna herself. He had the smallest bit of scruff on his face, Anna couldn't help but notice.

The boy cleared his throat, and took a step towards Anna. She immediately came back to attention, her blush becoming even more prominent at the fact that she was caught staring.

"Derek. Derek Seigerson. And you are…?" he said, holding a hand out towards Anna in greeting. Anna took it and gingerly shook it, wary about the stranger.

"Annabelle Hummel. I'm Kurt's cousin. Do you know him?" she asked, her hand dropping limply to her side when Derek released her hand. He scoffed, and crossed his arms.

"Of course I know him. That boy's caused a shit load of trouble in between my two friends. He's a nice guy, though. I don't think he realizes when a guy likes him. Can be pretty oblivious. Can I ask why you're here, though?" he asked, gesturing towards Windsor house with his right hand, one of his eyebrows cocked in confusion.

Anna smiled lightly. _Well, this guy just cuts right to the point, doesn't he?_

"I- Well, I got kicked out of my house, and Kurt is the only relative I could think of who lives anywhere near me, so, yeah. I'm living in Windsor for the time being. What house do you stay in?" Anna finished, taking a seat once again on the edge of the fountain. Derek chuckled, and moved to sit next to her.

"Stuart. I imagine the Windsor's told you that we're terrible people?" he said, smirking at Anna.

She felt her face heat up once more, and smirked back. _Damn, I've never met a guy who flirts so blatantly. Well, besides that drunken guy who got me knocked up._

Anna felt herself scowl, but quickly replaced it with a small smile.

"Something along those lines. Apparently, you guys are avid coffee drinkers?" she stated, the statement coming out more as a question. She leaned back onto her palms as Derek chuckled once more.

"You could call us that, I guess. Why are you walking around so late?" he asked, giving her yet another interested look. Anna smiled sadly, and said,

"Well, I couldn't sleep. I needed to calm down. So, I decided to take a walk." She said, gesturing to the area around her lazily. "What about you?"

Derek shrugged, and looked up at the moon. "Same reason." He glanced at Anna one last time, and stood suddenly. "Well, I'm gonna get back to bed before someone notices I'm missing." He said, winking before strutting off towards Stuart house. He paused for a minute, and glanced back over his shoulder.

"See you around, Anna."

For some reason, the way he said her name made Anna's spine tingle and her body warm.

_'Well, he was… interesting.'_

X

A/N: WELL. I GOT CARRIED AWAY WITH THIS. And, I'm not going to promise a date for the next chapter, seeing as I completely failed at that last time. But, if it isn't posted by Wednesday morning, it probably won't be till next week.

Thanks for coming back & reading this, guys! *heart*

Review, if you like! (:


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the wait- I was up north for the week. I will try and post another update before Thursday night, because starting Friday, I'll be gone for two weeks. *LE CREYS* Another thing; I have no idea where this falls on the timeline. It's definitely not right with 'Dalton'. IT'S DEFINITELY NOT TAKING PLACE RIGHT NOW, OBVIOUSLY.

FREAKING ADAM.

So let's pretend this is AU. Again, I'd like to thank _**PuckleberryShipper326 **_for Anna's nickname. JESUS, GIRL, YOU'RE GOOD AT COMING UP WITH IDEAS LIKE THIS. I CAN'T DO IT. & I noticed someone put a ship name for Derek/Anna in the reviews.

**DEREBELLE.** I LOVE IT. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR DOING THAT.

I don't know why, but I feel so awesome knowing someone likes it enough to come up with a ship name.

I LOVE YOU ALL! *heart*

Now, enough babbling. Onto the chapter!

_**Secrets Don't Make Friends**_

_Chapter 4: Symptoms_

"You _what?_" Kurt questioned disbelievingly, both eyebrows raised towards his hairline.

"I snuck out for air." Annabelle replied swiftly, playing with one of her brunette curls absentmindedly.

"I understand that part, but _why_?" Kurt asked, arms now crossed defiantly over his chest. Blaine stood next to him, a concerned look on his face.

"I needed the air!" Anna said crossly. "I didn't want to wake one of you guys up, it was in the dead of night!"

Kurt sighed, and frowned down at his cousin.

"What if you were caught?"

"Well, you definitely wouldn't be here right now." Blaine said, shrugging his shoulders as he said this. From where he sat on his bed, Reed nodded feverently.

"It's true, Anna. Lord only knows where you'd be." He said, standing and making his way to the couch in the center of the room, almost tripping over himself while doing so.

Anna sighed, and glanced at her feet. When she looked back up, she was met with three worried expressions.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so reckless." She said, making eye contact with all three of the boys. "I won't do it again."

"At least not without telling one of us guys, alright?" Blaine said, taking a seat next to the downtrodden girl. Anna nodded.

"Alright. Sounds fair."

At that moment, two blond heads popped into the room, matching mischievous grins on both faces.

"There's a visitor!" Ethan began.

"For the white queen!" Evan added, an excited expression on his features as his twin bounced up and down with joy.

"It's the Knave!" They finished together, sprinting back towards the common room, laughing and pushing each other playfully.

Kurt raised an eyebrow, and swiftly walked out of the room, Blaine on his heels.

Anna remained seated, a single eyebrow rose as she stared at the now vacant doorway. Reed sighed, sensing what she was wondering.

"The twins have named you. Kiss your life goodbye." He said, a small smile gracing his soft features. Anna chuckled as she stood from the couch, following the strawberry blonde boy out the door to the common room.

"Reed, I did that when I went to that party."

X

"Logan?" Kurt asked hesitantly, walking briskly towards the blonde boy standing at the entrance to Windsor house, who was watching the twins with an amused expression as they hid behind a couch, chuckling and grinning. "What do you want?"

The said boy chuckled. "Not even a hello?"

"Well, you're not particularly welcome here, if I remember correctly." Blaine said, standing a few feet behind Kurt, watching Logan with an untrusting gaze.

"Well, a little bird told me that your cousin's staying here."

At this, Kurt's eyes widened, his mouth opening slightly. From their spot on the couch, Wes and David both turned and looked at Logan, astonishment on their faces. The twins gasped dramatically from their hideout behind the couch.

Logan surveyed the room, a smirk on his face, and glanced towards the stairs, something catching his eye at the top. His smirk changed to a grin as he returned his gaze to Kurt, who was also watched the top of the stairs with a slack jaw.

Blaine stood next to his boyfriend, his eyes closed as he tried to take deep breaths. "Anna, go back to the room, please."

"He already knows. Why hide me from him?"

Kurt's gaze turned to face Logan's, his eyes pleading.

"Logan, how did you know?" Blaine asked, opening his eyes once more to look into Logan's icy blue gaze.

"Derek told me. He said he met her by the fountain last night."

At this, the Windsor boys all turned their heads in sync to face Anna and Reed, who were standing at the top of the stairs, Anna watching the scene meekly.

"Anna? Is there something you didn't tell us?" Kurt asked, arms crossed over his chest as he watched his cousin, a stern look on his face.

"Uh... Yes?" She answered, looking unsure of her answer.

"_WHAT?_ OUT OF ALL THE PEOPLE TO RUN INTO, YOU RAN INTO A _STUART?_" Wes yelled, tossing his hands up in exasperation.

"He was nice! It's not like he tried to beat me!" She said, gripping the banister as she switched her gaze to Logan, who was now standing near the armchair with an amused expression.

"Who else did Derek tell?" Anna questioned, one perfectly manicured eyebrow raised. Logan chuckled in response.

"Just Julian and myself. He wouldn't shut up about you. Thought you were the 'hottest thing since the sun', as he so eloquently put it."

At this, a blush rose up Anna's features, Reed chuckling from beside her.

"A-are you serious? He called me hot?" She stuttered, her blush growing by the second.

Logan nodded, and continued.

"He said he'd like to see you again."

"No, nope. No way. Absolutely not." Kurt cut in, eyeing both of them warily.

"Well, why not?" Anna asked, astonished.

"First of all, he's a Stuart." Kurt said, raising a finger to count.

"So? He's nice." Anna replied, leaning against the railing.

"He's also a womanizer. He's not the kind of guy you want, Anna." Blaine cut in.

"If I may, I just want to say- he's not always like that. He seemed sincere when he was talking about you." Logan finished, shrugging nonchalantly. Kurt turned to face him, a look of disbelief on his face. By then, the other Windsor boys had turned to stare at Anna, who was now leaning on the banister of the stairs, a bright blush covering her features and a shocked expression on her face.

"Derek? _Sincere?_" David asked, an eyebrow raised as Wes and he shared a look.

"I know, surprising, isn't it?" Logan asked, chuckling.

Kurt narrowed his eyes. "I don't trust him."

Logan shrugged, and looked up towards Anna, who stood at the top of the stairs.

"Well, if you're willing to meet him again, he said he'd love to."

Anna smiled in reply and leaned against the banister, a sly smile on her face.

"Tell him I'd love too."

Logan grinned, and nodded. "Will do. Now, I've got to head back. Julian needed my help with his calculus homework." He said, turning to the front doors after giving a slight wave to the room in general.

After he had closed the door, Kurt slowly turned to Anna, lips pursed into a thin line. Blaine, Wes, and David watched on with amused grins as Reed covered his small smile with his hand in an attempt to stifle his giggling.

"Anna."

"Kurt." She replied, a smartass grin on her face.

Kurt took a deep breath as he closed his eyes.

Blaine noticed movement behind the couch Wes and David were residing on, and raised an eyebrow. Wes and David both glanced back, and, upon seeing the twins, exchanged a glance.

"… Why are you both sitting there?" Wes whispered, eyebrows raised.

"Because, Alice is angry."

"And an angry Alice is never good."

"And he's about to have a monumental breakdown in 3."

"2."

"1." The twins finished together. Right as they said this, Kurt's eyes shot open.

"_WHAT _WERE YOU THINKING WHEN YOU RAN INTO DEREK? HELL, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING WHEN YOU TOLD LOGAN YOU'D WANT TO SEE HIM AGAIN?" Kurt yelled, fists clenched by his sides as he screamed up at his cousin, who seemed unaffected by his outburst. If anything, she seemed a bit amused. Her expression changed quickly, however, to pained, and a lithe hand flew to her slightly rounded stomach.

"Kurt, I-"

"Nu-uh, Missy. You've already gotten yourself into a big mess. The _last_ thing you need is to- to- _socialize_ with _Derek Seigerson_ of _all people!_" Kurt finished, huffing as he crossed his arms.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me-"

"Kurt, I need-"

"He could've told the _faculty! _Honestly-"

"Kurt-!"

"We could've gotten into-"

"KURT!" Anna yelled, gripping the banister so tightly her knuckles were white. Reed noticed, and laid a hand onto the girl's tense shoulder.

"Anna..? Are you, alright?" he questioned cautiously."

The said girl glanced at Reed, and then back at her cousin, who now watched her with a surprised look on his face. Anna turned on her heel, and sprinted into their room, dashing into the bathroom and slamming the door shut before falling to her knees in front of the porcelain toilet.

"Anna!" Kurt yelled, sprinting up the stairs two at a time. He and Reed reached the room at the same time, and were met with a closed bathroom door that retching sounds were sounding from.

Kurt sighed, and turned his head to face the doorway, only to find the Windsor boy's gathered around with worried looks on their faces.

Kurt smiled a tight lipped smile, and turned to Reed.

"Someone's going to have to help her."

Reed's eyes grew large, and his hands immediately flew up in an 'I surrender' fashion.

"Kurt Hummel, if you think I'm going to comfort a sick pregnant girl, you're barking up the wrong tree. I'm terrible with sick people."

Kurt sighed, and turned to look at the now empty doorway, aside from Blaine. He grinned at his boyfriend, who was now walking towards the pair standing outside the bathroom.

"Kurt, you're amazing with sick people. And, she's your cousin. I think you should. She'd want you." Blaine said, smiling softly at the brunette, who sighed once again in response.

"Alright. But, if my McQueen sweater gets ruined in any way, _you two_ are going to pay."

Reed and Blaine nodded simultaneously, matching grins on their faces.

Kurt took a deep breath, and slowly opened the door. He was immediately faced with his cousin, who was sitting back onto her heels, hands still gripping the toilet. Silent tears were running down her face as Kurt leaned down to be eye level with his cousin.

"Hey- are you alright?" he asked, setting a hesitant hand onto her shoulder.

"No." she whispered meekly. "Kurt, I- I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have snuck out. You're all helping me so much with this, and I- I betrayed your trust. I'm sorry."

Anna turned to face her cousin, and Kurt's heart broke as golden eyes met blue.

Anna's eyes, which were usually full of happiness and joy, were lacking a certain glow to them. All that he could see within the golden hazel orbs was sadness- a sense of brokenness that he had only seen once- in his father's eyes, when his mother had passed away.

Kurt pulled Anna into a tight hug, a few tears escaping his eyes as he squeezed his cousin close.

"It'll be ok. I promise."

X

Derek jogged down the stairs into the Stuart common room, a snarky grin on his face. As he reached the bottom of the stairs, however, he stopped dead in his tracks.

Logan and Julian stood in front of him, arms crossed, unreadable expressions on their faces.

"What'd I do?" Derek immediately questioned, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. Julian glanced at Logan, who nodded in response. Julian sighed, and walked up to Derek, resting a hand on his shoulder as he continued watching the pair in confusion.

"It's just- Logan and I aren't so sure that you and Anna would work. I had heard from a Windsor that she's _pregnant._ That's why she's here in the first place!" Julian said, watching Derek with worried eyes.

Derek rose a single eyebrow, and opened his mouth to answer.

"Where did you hear that?"

Julian grinned slyly, and pat Derek's shoulder before removing his hand from it. "Some Windsor's conversations at lunch aren't exactly quiet, y'know. They should really be more careful."

Derek looked past Julian at Logan, his mouth hanging open slightly. "But, wha- Didn't you talk to her, Logan?"

At this, Logan nodded. "That didn't change anything. Besides, the boy's weren't exactly _thrilled_ when I told them."

Derek's jaw opened wider, and he threw his hands up in exasperation.

"Well- ugh. What did Anna say?" Derek said, hope in his dark brown eyes.

Julian smirked at him, then turned to Logan, an expectant look on his face. "Yeah, Logan. What did she say?"

Logan glared at Julian shortly before he looked to Derek, his gaze softening slightly.

"She said she'd love too. And she couldn't believe you called her hot."

A blush immediately rose faintly across Derek's face.

"Y- You told her I called her hot?" he asked unbelievingly.

Logan only nodded with a small grin as Julian chuckled into his hand.

Derek sighed dejectedly, and then brightened considerably. "Wait, she- she said ok?"

Logan nodded. "That's what I said, yeah?" he replied, sarcasm dripping from each word.

Derek's face flashed emotions quickly, ranging from shock to ecstatic.

Julian chuckled deeply as Derek whooped and tackled Logan into a hug.

"Hey!" Logan called out as his arms were suddenly full of Derek. Derek released him and, grinning, shouted out a rushed 'Thanks!' before sprinting up the stairs to his dorm. Logan glanced at Julian, who was laughing freely now, as he watched Derek scramble up the stairs. He caught Logan's eye, and quickly subdued himself.

"Do you think this'll work out?" he asked, suddenly serious. Logan sighed, and walked up next to his best friend, and clapped him on the shoulder.

"I hope so. He deserves to be happy for once. And he needs to learn to anchor himself to one girl."

Both friends laughed, smiling as they made their way up to Derek,

They weren't sure Anna was good for Derek, but they just wanted him to be happy.

X

A/N: THIS CHAPTER DIDN'T HAPPEN LIKE I WANTED IT TOO. OH WELL.

I'm already starting on the next chapter, hopefully it'll be up before I leave! (:

Oh, and I'd like to say, I'M SO PROUD OF DARREN ZOMG AND THE GLEE CAST. ALL OF THEM. 3


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: ONCEAGAIN, I AM SO SO _SO _SORRY FOR THE WAIT ON THIS CHAPTER. I will start pacing myself to post a chapter a week to satisfy you readers. :)

Anyways- I'm usually so awesome at planning stories before I write them, but this is the one story that got out of hand. :L That's not a bad thing though! :) Thanks for your patience, guys. I really appreciate it! *heart* Also, the mall is called Lakeview because there's a mall by my house called 'Lake_side_', and- yeah. Just roll with it. Also- another thanks to **PuckleberryShipper326**. Seriously, guys. Go thank her. She's helping me so much with this fic! And, go check out her stories too! They're amazing! :) Finally, thanks to each and every one of you who have reviewed this story. Yes, I read them. I don't get to reply, because I'm rarely on the computer. I read them from my phone. And, thanks to all of you who are still here, reading this chapter. I LOVE YOU ALL! *glomps*

Onto the chapter, which is by far the longest one yet! :D

*EDIT: MAMA CP JUST REPLIED TO ONE OF MY POSTS ON TUMBLR ABOUT THIS STORY. I AM FANGIRLIN' SO HARD AS I WRITE THIS. ASDFGHJKL.

_**Secrets Don't Make Friends**_

_Chapter 5: Shopping_

Anna sat on Kurt's bed, legs crossed daintily as she flipped through one of her cousin's many issues of Vogue. She heard faint chuckling, and glanced up suspiciously. When she confirmed to herself that there was no one there, she returned to her reading.

Suddenly, the chuckling returned, and this time, she set the magazine down, and uncrossed her legs, hands on the bed beneath her as if ready to push herself up.

"Who is that?" she asked plainly, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. The chuckling grew in intensity and volume until it sounded like it was coming from-

_Wait._

Anna sighed, and pushed herself off of the bed. She strode to the closet, and tore a single door open.

She watched in amusement as the Twin's lay on top of each other, a mixture of limbs and giggles as they looked up at the sudden intruding light.

"White Queen!" Evan shouted, throwing himself out of the closet, onto Anna's feet. Ethan continued laughing on the floor of the closet, his face hidden in his hands.

Anna giggled slightly, then looked down at the blonde boy who sat by her feet. "What were you guys doing in the closet? Shouldn't you be getting ready for Warbler's practice?"

Evan shrugged, and Ethan climbed out of the closet on his hands and feet, and plopped himself down cross legged next to his twin.

"We wanted to look and see if there really was a secret passage from Alice and Dormouse's' closet."

"The Hatter and Hare said that there was!" the twins exclaimed, each latched themselves onto one of Anna's legs. The girl laughed freely as she struggled to keep balance.

"Honestly, guys, I- I don't think there is one."

"Well, we figured that out already."

"Then you came back into the room, and we didn't know how to get out. And then Ethan started tickling me."

"Did not!"

"Did too! Don't you lie!"

The twins immediately detached themselves from Anna, and started poking and tickling each other. Anna laughed harder, and returned to the bed to resume her reading, the twins remaining on the floor, keeping her entertained and comfortable.

After a short silence, Evan spoke up.

"Have you gone to the doctor's, yet, White Queen?" Anna looked up at the twins, who were suddenly watching her with curious expressions.

"N- No, I haven't. That actually didn't occur to me." She answered, setting the magazine down once again.

"Well, how far along are you?" Ethan asked, leaned back on his hands casually. Evan tilted his head, as if ready to contemplate her answer.

"Well, 7 weeks in about 2 days. I didn't know you were supposed to see one. I read that you have to when you're 12 weeks along, for an ultrasound." Anna said, clasping her hands together and placing them in her lap.

Evan leaned forward, resting his face on his palm, while his elbows rested on his knees.

"Yes, but what about prenatal vitamins?"

"What about clothes for when you blow up?" Ethan added, shrugging nonchalantly.

Anna's face paled considerately as they said this.

"I- I never thought of all that." The twins shared a look, and then slowly glanced back to Anna, grins on their faces. They popped up from their spots on the floor simultaneously.

"ALICE! RABBIT!" Ethan screeched, tearing out of the room at lightning speed.

"WE'RE GOING SHOPPING!" Evan yelled, running after his twin. Anna remained on the bed, laughing into her hand as Reed walked into the room, eyeing the Twin's suspiciously. He turned to Anna as he reached his bed, almost tripping as he clambered onto it.

"So, Anna- What's this I heard about shopping?" he asked with an overly cheery grin on his small features. Anna sighed, and turned herself on Kurt's bed so she was facing Reed from across the room.

"Apparently, I need a new wardrobe for when I 'blow up', as the twin's put it." Reed giggled, and smiled at Anna. He stood, and skipped over to where the brunette girl was sitting, grasping her hand and tugging gently as to move her from the bed. The girl sighed, and stood from the bed, causing Reed to stumble backwards slightly. When he regained his balance, he grinned at Anna, and led her quickly out of the room, bringing her to the crowded common room.

Kurt looked up at his cousin as she slowly made her way down the stairs with Reed, sharing a grin with Blaine as the Twin's babbled to the other's about their shopping plan.

"So- Shopping?" Kurt asked, a sly grin on his face.

Anna sighed, and smiled lazily. "Of course."

X

As the 8 teenagers piled into Kurt's large, sleek black Navigator, Shane's voice rose up from the backseat, where he was seated near the window besides Dwight, who was sitting in between the tall dancer and Reed.

"Is there a reason we're _all_ going shopping, Kurt?"

Kurt turned his head slightly as he grinned back at his boyfriend's brother.

"Yes. Shopping's always more fun with lots of people."

"That's just Kurt's way of saying he needs you guys to be his dress-up dolls." Blaine spoke up from the passenger seat. Kurt blindly swatted at his curly haired boyfriend as he watched the road, Blaine chuckling lightly as he blocked Kurt's hand.

The Twin's cheered from the middle seats, one on each side of Anna, who was smiling cheekily. Dwight crossed his arms moodily.

"Is there a specific reason that _I_ had to go, and not David or Wes?"

"They're visiting Katherine today. She went to the doctor's this morning, and David wanted to see how it went. So naturally, Wes tagged along." Reed chided in from beside Dwight, smiling at the dark haired hunter. Anna threw her head back, looking at Dwight as her head rested against the side of Ethan's headrest.

"Besides, it wouldn't be the same without Dwight Houston!" she grinned as the Twin's chorused their approval. Dwight blushed lightly, and looked down at his crossed arms.

"_We should've at least taken my Impala._" He mumbled, blush brightening as Anna giggled.

Soon, the teenager's all fell into comfortable conversation- mostly Kurt, Reed, and Blaine discussing which stores to stop at while Shane watched his boyfriend lovingly, the Twin's goofing off as Anna and Dwight chuckled. All too soon, the group had arrived at Lakeview Mall. The Twin's were the first out of the car, leaping out the door's as soon as the Navigator was parked. By the time everyone else had gotten out of the car, the two identical boys were bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Why are you two so excited? It's just the mall." Anna asked, a hand on her stomach as the group made their way towards the large white doors that led to the food court.

"It's not just _a _mall, White Queen. It's a mall we've never been to before!" Ethan said, rushing towards the doors and tearing it open as his brother jogged behind him.

"They have yet to feel the wrath of the Tweedle's!" Evan said, turning and pointing his finger into the air as he ran after his brother.

The group laughed, and followed seemingly calmer than the twins.

As they walked into the warm and large food court, Anna was immediately hit with the smell of fresh foods.

'Oh my god, do you think they have Root Beer Floats?" she exclaimed, pointing towards a small Coney Island booth nearest to the entrance. Dwight glanced to it, one hand in his pocket fiddling with his small pouch of salt as the other fiddled with his pendant that rested on his neck.

"I imagine so. Why?"

Anna grinned madly, and skipped merrily towards the restaurant. Kurt shook his head and followed, Blaine by his side.

"Kurt! Blaine! We're gonna stop by Abercrombie, alright?" Reed said, pulling on his boyfriend's arm as Dwight walked beside him, the trio already making their way towards the exit of the food court, which led to the top level of the mall. Kurt smirked knowingly as he overheard the tall dancer pout about 'buying new clothes'. He turned back towards his cousin, who was now walking towards Kurt and Blaine, a large orange and white cup in her hand as she sucked at the straw.

"Where are the twins?" she asked as the three made their way into the main part of the mall. Blaine glanced over his shoulder, and then shrugged.

"We've lost them. It's alright- they'll cause some damage to some unsuspecting people, and then find us. It's like those two are magnetized to us and trouble."

Anna laughed along with Kurt as the three made their way to the center of the mall, which was filled with tables where other patrons sat, chatting with their multiple shopping bags. The three took a seat as Anna sipped at her float, Blaine and Kurt's hands intertwined between them underneath the table.

As Anna made a remark about a passing teenager's outfit, and how 'acid washed pants do not mix well with vests', Kurt's phone vibrated. He released Blaine's warm hand to pick up the iphone, and reply to the message.

"Who was that, babe?" Blaine asked, leaning slightly to his side to lean into his boyfriend, an eyebrow raised as he glanced at the phone's now blank screen. Kurt smirked, and pocketed the phone.

"Some of the New Directions girls. The guys are having a video game marathon, and I told them to meet us down here."

Blaine's head tilted to the side. He glanced across the small table at Anna, who was sipping mindlessly at her drink, watching people intently as they passed by.

"But, Kurt, do they- do they know about Anna?" Blaine asked, turning to Kurt with a serious expression on his face. Kurt looked at Blaine, and gave him a half-serious glare.

"Blaine, must I remind you that Quinn was pregnant _last year? No_, they don't know, and _no_, they won't care."

"Who's Quinn?" Anna asked, setting her now empty float cup on the table as she watched the two boys with interest. The boys stared at her with raised eyebrows before she sighed and rested her hands on her stomach.

"I'm not deaf; I can hear you both from across the table. Now, I know about ND from Kurt and Finn, but can you _please_ explain to me who Quinn is?"

Kurt's expression remained shocked as he opened his mouth. "I can't believe I never told you about this- Quinn is Finn's ex-girlfriend from last year. She cheated on him with his best friend at the time, and had gotten pregnant. Then, she lied about the father. Actually, now that I think about it, I'm excited for you to meet her. She could probably help you out a lot with the pregnancy, seeing as she has experience." Kurt said, slipping his phone out once more to see that he had a text from Mercedes.

_Hey, Kurt, we're here! Where are you? –M_

Kurt smiled, and typed out his reply quickly.

_ Center of the mall, where all the tables are. And, there's someone I want you guys to meet. –K_

_ Alright. Be there in 5. -M_

"They're on their way." Kurt said, smiling at Blaine and his cousin as he set his phone down on the table.

"How many of them are coming?" Anna asked, playing with her straw as she leaned back in her chair. She saw Kurt focus on something behind her, and she turned around to realize who 'they' were. Walking towards them was a large group of girls, maybe 6 or 7. The one in the front was a dark skinned, well dressed girl who Anna guessed was Mercedes, seeing as Kurt talked about her over the phone all the time. Behind her was a bigger girl, who was wearing glasses and a beanie, walking next to a sweet looking blonde girl who seemed to be making small talk with her.

Behind those two were a blonde girl, who wore a confused expression, and a Latina looking one, who was quickly explaining something to the blonde. Following closely after them were the two girls bringing up the front- a short, brunette girl who was chatting wildly to a shy looking Asian girl.

As the group neared, Anna felt herself instinctively stiffen. She turned around to face Kurt and Blaine, and pursued her lips.

"Guys, what if they can _tell_?" she whispered, clearly panicked. She didn't want to be judged, especially not by Kurt's friends. Kurt just shrugged her worry off.

"Like I said, they've dealt with stuff like teen pregnancy before. It's no big deal." Kurt declared, standing up as he said this to walk briskly towards the group, immediately being engulfed into a large group hug. Anna remained seated with Blaine, who laid his hands on top of hers on the table.

"Anna, it'll be fine. Believe me, they may look and act weird, but they're just as accepting as us Windsor's." she said, smiling softly at her before pulling her up from her seat and leading her towards the group.

"Guys! I'd like you to meet my cousin Anna. She's staying with me at Dalton for a while." Kurt said, gesturing towards Anna with a flourish. Anna blushed red as all the girls seemed to scrutinize her at once. Kurt cleared his throat, and her eyes immediately shifted towards her cousin, who smiled at her encouragingly.

"Anna, this is Mercedes, Lauren and Quinn," Kurt said, pointing at the three girls who led the pack. Each smiled warmly, and Anna felt Quinn's gaze penetrate her. _Oh shit, she can tell. She's the one who was pregnant. _"This is Santana and Brittany, as well as Tina and Rachel." Kurt finished. Each of the girls smiled at Anna happily. The short brunette broke through the pack to face Anna, and immediately held out a hand as she smiled brightly.

"Hello, Anna. I'm Rachel Berry. It's a pleasure to meet you!" she said, grasped Anna's hand as she shook it firmly. Anna bit back a laugh at how upfront the girl was.

"Hello, Rachel. The pleasure's mine." She said, releasing Rachel's hand and immediately placing it on her stomach. Quinn seemed to notice, and tilted her head slightly as she seemed to slide next to Kurt.

"So, Anna, why are you staying at Dalton with Kurt?" Quinn asked, a smile on her face, though her eyes seemed accusing.

"Uh, I was having some, _trouble_, I guess, at home, and Dalton was the closet to my house." She answered, knowing full well that the girl had caught on by then. Quinn's gaze seemed to soften, and she walked up to Anna, offering her a warm smile. She leaned in so she was speaking into Anna's ear, and whispered quietly,

"Bun in the oven?"

Anna's face grew beet red, and she nodded. Quinn pulled back, and laid a hand on Anna's shoulder.

"It's alright. I've been through it before. I have some old stuff you can use, if you'd like." She spoke to Anna softly, sure to not let anyone else overhear. Anna smiled, and nodded.

"That's very kind of you, Quinn."

She just smiled in return. "I'd just like to help. Even if I just met you, I know it's hell to go through a pregnancy when you're so young. It helps a lot to have someone help you through it." Quinn smiled kindly at the girl, and linked arms with her. With that, the group set off to find the rest of the Windsor's.

X

"Reed, I just don't understand why I have to get new clothes! The one's I have right now are perfectly fine!" Shane called from inside the dressing room. The short, strawberry-blonde boy who stood outside next to Dwight turned his head slightly to answer him.

"Shane, white t-shirts and sweatpants are just _not_ acceptable pieces of clothing. At least _try_ and add some variety to your wardrobe!" he said, picking up a t-shirt that his boyfriend had thrown over the door. He picked it off the floor, and inspected it.

"Now, what's wrong with this one? It looks perfectly fine. Doesn't it, Dwight?" he said, holding it in front of the hunter, who was leaning against the wall as casually as he could without seeming worried.

"Reed, don't ask me. I don't do fashion, you know that. I do evil spirits." He said, lifting his medallion for emphasis as the shorter boy sighed. Reed folded the shirt, and set it on the nearest table.

"Shane, are you almost done? Kurt and them are probably looking for us." Reed said, checking his phone as he leaned against the wall next to Dwight. The pair heard the door to the dressing room open, and peered to the door to see Shane walk out, juggling shirts and pants as he struggled to keep the door open. Reed sighed, and took a few shirts from the pile.

"Shane, you leave them in the dressing room. The store takes care of putting them back." Reed said, giggling as his boyfriend nodded in understanding.

"Ok. That makes sense. Hold on then." He said, retreating into the dark room. Reed chuckled, and then turned to Dwight.

"So, Dwight- I haven't heard from you yet- how do you like Anna?" Reed asked, playing with one of his curls as he waited for his boyfriend to return. Dwight sighed, and pushed himself off of the wall with a slight grunt.

"I don't know, she's nice, I guess. I haven't really talked to her. She's cute." He said, a light blush spreading over his cheeks. Reed raised an eyebrow as his hand dropped to his side.

"She's cute? Does that mean that Dwight has a _crush_?" Reed said, grinning as he poked fun at his friend. Dwight turned his head, and mumbled,

"'S not a crush, I just said she was cute."

Reed chuckled, and grabbed onto Shane's hand as the taller boy opened the door to the changing room. The three boys made their way to the back of the store to purchase the few shirts Shane wanted, and then made their way out of the store, only to be faced with two blonde twin's who looked like they had just seen a ghost.

"Evan? Ethan?" Reed said, raising an eyebrow as he took in the Twin's exasperated looks. "What's wrong?"

"The Knave! And Cheshire, and the King of Hearts! They're here!" Ethan said, grasping Reed's shoulders and shaking the young boy for emphasis. Evan stood next to his twin, nodding feverently.

"Wait, Logan, Julian, and Derek? So?" Shane asked, rubbing the back of his neck as he watched the twin's harass his boyfriend endlessly. The twin's immediately stopped, and slowly turned their heads in perfect sync towards the tall dancer.

"So?" Ethan repeated, releasing Reed's shoulders.

"The King likes Anna! Remember?" Evan shouted, throwing his hands up in the air, an expression on his face that said _Are-you-serious-right-now?_

Shane shrugged, and Dwight spoke up.

"Well, why should we care that they're here?" he asked, looking mildly irritated speaking about the particular subject.

Both of the twin's jaws dropped, and they looked to each other in exasperation.

"Because!" Ethan said.

"The White Queen doesn't need Derek perving on her! She's fragile!" Evan finished, rubbing his face with mock annoyance.

Reed raised an eyebrow for what seemed like the fiftieth time that day. "… What's 'perving'?"

Shane chuckling, and looked down to the small painter. "I think it means to be a perv. Right?" he said, looking to the twins. They both nodded with over exaggerated grins on their faces. Dwight frowned slightly, and asked,

"Wait, where are Anna and the others? I thought they would've found you two by now."

Evan shrugged. "We're very hard to control, White Knight."

"You should know this by now." Ethan finished, nodding. Dwight sighed, and started walking towards the center of the mall.

"Well, we better find them before you two cause any damage to public property." He said, and the group immediately started to follow.

X

"Jules, _what_ in the name of God are you _doing_?" Logan questioned, giving the star an exasperated look. The boy in question just looked at him.

"It's called a disguise. I can't let people know who I am. I don't feel like being swarmed with fangirls today." Julian replied, tilting his hat down so it nearly rested on top of his signature sunglasses.

Derek sighed from beside his bickering best friends. "Jules, people are going to notice you. You suck at disguises."

The diva looked at Derek almost shocked, and slowly removed his hat.

"… I hate you both, you know that, right?" he asked, setting the hat on Derek's head, who removed it with a scowl.

"Oh, Julian, we love you too." Logan replied, sarcasm dripping from each syllable. The brown haired actor just scowled at the other boy as Derek led them towards the food court, intent on buying a smoothie.

"Oh, hey, Derek, look who it is! Anne, was it?" Julian said, pointing across the food court towards a Taco Bell stand, where Anna was seated with Kurt, Blaine, and the ND girls.

"Jesus, Jules! Didn't your parents ever tell you it's rude to point?" Derek said, swatting Julian's finger down. Logan rolled his eyes, and proceeded to order a smoothie from the stand behind them. "And, it's _Anna_. Not Anne." Derek said, rolling his eyes. Julian just shrugged.

"You say that like I should know. I've never met the girl." He said. Suddenly, he raised an eyebrow, and turned to Derek, a sly smile on his face.

"Say, Dare, why don't you introduce me to her?" he said, grinning as his friend immediately flustered.

"_No_, Jules. You'd probably give her a heart attack. What's with you today, you're coming on a bit stronger than usual." Derek said, gratefully accepting the smoothie that Logan handed him. Logan rolled his eyes once again, and sipped at his smoothie.

"Dare, you know Julian's always like that." He said, eyes wandering towards the large group they were surveying. "But, you know- it couldn't hurt to formally introduce us to her. Seeing as you're going to date her."

Derek choked on his smoothie. "Since when am I going to do that?" he asked, looking surprised as a dark blush spread over his features. Julian and Logan both grinned, and Julian turned towards the table, walking briskly towards it.

"Kurt, Blaine, hi! How are you?" he said with fake enthusiasm, smiling largely as the two boys looked up at him from their seats at the table.

"Oh, Julian, hey. We're, um- fine, I guess." Kurt said, looking a little surprised at the diva's friendliness. "You haven't met Anna or any of my friends, have you?"

Julian shook his head, and turned to shoot a large smile in the girl's direction. "No, I can't say I have."

"Well, this is Anna, my cousin, and then there's Quinn, Rachel, Mercedes…"

As the group finished their introductions, Derek and Logan hung back by the smoothie stand, Derek panicking as Logan watched, sipping his smoothie, clearly amused by his friend's turmoil.

"Lo, what do I do? They probably know I'm here now. Oh my God, do I go say hi? What if she doesn't really like me? Imagine how awkward it would be if I walk over there and she doesn't acknowledge-"

Suddenly, Derek was cut off by Logan's hand making contact with his cheek. He immediately placed his free hand on his pink cheek, and looked to Logan, bewildered.

"What in the hell was that for?" he asked, shocked that his friend had slapped him. Logan just drank his smoothie and shrugged.

"You need to calm down, Dare. She likes you, believe me. Go over there, and say hi, or something." Logan said, nudging his friend towards the table.

Derek shot a glare towards Logan, who grinned slyly, before walking towards the table where Julian had now taken a seat at. The group seemed to be in heated discussion of something.

"Wait, so- Candice isn't really dead? How does that work?" Tina asked, eagerly waiting for Julian to spoil the upcoming episode of 'Something Damaged'. Julian shrugged.

"I haven't really read that far into the script, but from what Clark has told me, it's that she faked it. It's bound to change, though."

Derek approached the table, and smiled at the group. "Hello, ladies, Kurt, Blaine." He said politely, straining a smile. The group all smiled back, and Derek continued. "My name's Derek."

Santana raised an eyebrow as she surveyed Derek. She smiled sweetly at him before replying, "My name's Santana. Remember it; you'll be screaming it later."

Derek felt his face burn, and opened his mouth to reply, but the Blonde girl next to her beat him to it.

"San, I thought you said that you'll only let me do that." Brittany said, looking confused. Immediately, the group fell silent. Santana looked shocked, and the rest of the group looked awkward. Kurt chuckled into Blaine's shoulder. Derek cleared his throat.

"Well, um- I think I'll have to- have to pass on that one." He said, blushing even more. He looked down at Anna, who was seated closest to him. He smiled sincerely down at her.

"Hi, Anna."

She smiled back up, and motioned for him to sit down. He smiled, and happily obliged. As the other's continued their previous conversation that revolved around Julian, Anna spoke quietly to Derek.

"So, is what Logan said true?" she asked, leaning towards him slightly. Derek blushed, and nodded.

"Well, I'd really like to get to know you more. You seem like a cool person." He said, blushing slightly as Anna tilted her head and nodded. She smiled, and turned to face him full on.

"Give me your phone, really quick." She said. Derek raised an eyebrow, and handed her his Blackberry. After fiddling with the buttons for a few moments, Anna handed him back his phone, and grinned.

"Now you have my number. So, you better text me later. " She said, winking at him. Derek grinned, and pocketed his phone. Suddenly, a throat cleared behind him, and the group turned to look at Logan, who was smiling sweetly, but watching Derek.

"Oh, hello, Logan. Nice of you to join us." Julian said, smiling teasingly up at his best friend, who scoffed and looked back to Derek.

"Well, I'm sorry to break up this little get together, but us three have really got to go." Logan said, smiling at the girl's, Kurt, and Blaine. They all smiled back once again. Julian sighed, and stood up. He placed his sunglasses on his face again, and shot the group a large smile.

"Well, it was a pleasure meeting you ladies." He said, and then poked Derek's shoulder. "C'mon, lover boy."

Derek blushed, and stood up. The trio said their goodbyes, and Anna was quickly bombarded with questions from Kurt and Blaine.

"What did he say?"

"What were you doing with his phone?"

"Anna, I told you, you have to be careful with Derek. He's a playboy."

Anna sighed, and smiled at the group. "I just gave him my number. It's _fine_, I assure you that. Now, we should really head home soon. I'm tired." She said, a yawn punctuating the sentence. The group all chorused their agreement, and they all stood. As they made their way out of the food court towards the parking lot, Kurt stopped dead in his tracks.

"Wait, where are the others?"

Blaine whipped out his phone, and immediately dialed Shane's number. After a few rings, his younger brother answered.

"_Y'ello?"_

"Shane? Where are you guys? We're almost ready to go home, if that's ok."

_"Oh, yeah, that's fine. We were looking for you guys, anyways. Dwight's about to have a mental breakdown because he swears JC Penny's is haunted. And the Twin's very nearly destroyed the mannequins in Victoria's Secret." _

"What were you guys even doing in- You know, never mind. Just meet us by the car as soon as you can, ok?"

_"Alright. Be there in five."_

As Blaine hung up the phone, Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"So what havoc have they been causing without us to supervise?"

"Dwight's just being Dwight, and the Twin's almost broke mannequins in Victoria's Secret." Blaine replied. All of the girls and Kurt all looked surprised at that. Then, Anna burst into laughter.

"Wait- What were they doing in- in _Victoria's Secret?_"

Blaine shook his head, and grinned. "I have no idea. You'll have to find out from them when they get here."

Mercedes checked her phone, and gasped slightly. "We've really gotta go, guys. Mr. Schue's calling an emergency ND meeting." Kurt smiled slightly, and hugged his best friend.

"Well, it was nice seeing you guys again. We've got to do this again sometime." He said, releasing Mercedes from the hug, and immediately pulling Tina into one.

As the group said their goodbyes, Quinn walked up to Anna, smiling.

"Anna, if you'd like, I can give you my number so you can call or text me if you need anything." She said, pulling out her small, silver phone. She handed it to Anna, who in turn handed Quinn her sleek, blue cell.

After the two were finished, they exchanged hugs, and the girl's went on their way. The two Windsor's and Anna got into the Navigator, and settled in while they waited for the others.

"So, Anna, you and Quinn get along well?" Kurt asked, glancing through the rearview mirror to his cousin, who smiled widely and nodded.

"Yea, she's very nice. I'm glad she's gonna be able to help me through this." Blaine nodded in agreement.

"It's definitely going to be easier with someone who has experience helping you through it."

Anna nodded and smiled, and turned to look out the window only to be faced with two identical blonde heads smashing their faces into the window, making silly faces.

Anna screamed, but soon laughed as she realized it was them. Ethan opened the door, and climbed in, buckling himself as Evan made his way to the other side of the car, doing the same as his twin.

Once everyone was in the car, they left for Dalton, everyone smiling and talking about how well the trip went.

"Alice! Can we go back to the mall soon?" one of the twins yelled, and Kurt looked back at him.

"Maybe. It depends on if you two are good." He replied, smiling slightly.

Both Twin's immediately fell silent, and watched Kurt intently. After a few moments, he glanced at his rearview mirror, and jumped a little in his seat.

"Please, _never_ do that again. You look like Serial Killers."

At this, the whole car burst into laughter.

"I don't think I've ever laughed so much in my whole life as I have today." Anna said, pushing her bangs behind her ear. Both twins turned to smile at her.

"Well, what can we say, White Queen?" They said simultaneously.

"Windsor's really do know how to have fun!"

X

A/N: Well. This chapter. I don't know how I feel about it. :L Hope you guys liked it!

Thanks for reading, & I'll see you all soon!


End file.
